Doing the Right Thing
by BubblyShell22
Summary: Jay does the right thing and confronts Abby about the divorce papers, but can he fix things with Erin?


Doing the Right Thing

A/N: The latest episode of Chicago PD was good, but I really hope that they resolve Jay's issue with Abby soon. So this is my way of resolving the issue while we wait for them to do it in canon and that may take a while. I hope that you enjoy this one shot.

Disclaimer: Chicago PD and all related characters are property of Dick Wolf and NBC. I only own the plot and nothing more than that.

Summary: After talking with Will, Jay goes back to Abby and fixes what needs to be done. But can he fix things with Erin too?

Jay Halstead sighed with his head in his hands in his brother's apartment. He had just finished telling Will what had happened with Abby at the bar.

Will shook his head. "I knew that was gonna happen," he said. "Abby was always the manipulative type."

"Yeah, but she's not gonna get away with it this time," Jay said.

"What are you gonna do?" Will asked him.

"I'm going to find her and get her to give me those papers so I can make the divorce official," Jay answered. "And then I'm gonna fix things with Erin."

"I just hope it'll work out, man," Will said.

"So do I," Jay agreed. "Thanks for having me stay here, bro."

Will nodded. "No problem."

Satisfied with what he was going to do, Jay got ready for bed and waited to face what was coming the next day. He just hoped things would go right the way he wanted them to.

22222

The next morning, Jay got up and got ready to meet Abby. He was determined to make things right and let her know where they stood in case she had any delusions of trying to make him come back to her. He was nervous about what he was going to do, but he was sure it would make him feel better in the end. Will wished him luck before heading out for his shift at Chicago Med. Jay was glad he had his brother around to comfort him and tell him what was going on because if he didn't have Will, he would be alone.

He steeled himself and made his way to where Abby was staying.

"So glad you could come, Jay," she said. "Do you want something to drink?"

"No, cut the crap," he said. "I want the divorce papers and I want to end this."

Abby laughed and came closer to Jay. "Is that really what you want?" she purred. "I think we could have a good future together. You know we were always right for each other."

"You cheated on me, Abby," he said. "I have someone else I love now and I want to do things right. Give me the papers right now."

Abby sighed and did as he asked. He took the papers and signed them then handed them back.

"Thanks," he said.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay?" she asked him.

"I'm sure," he answered. "Have a nice life, Abby." Then he turned and walked away from her forever.

22222

Jay headed to the station, eager to talk to Erin and let her know what he had done. He found her in the break room getting some coffee.

Erin smiled as she saw him. "Hey, Jay, how are things at Will's?"

"Good," he answered. "I have some good news for you."

"Oh? And what's that?"

"I signed the divorce papers. Abby and I are no longer married."

"She agreed to it?"

"She had no choice," Jay said. "Now we can start our lives the way we want to, Erin. My baggage is finally gone."

Erin smiled at him. "I'm glad you did the right thing, Jay," she said.

"So, does that mean we still have a chance together?"

"Yes. Just promise me you weren't married to anyone else."

Jay laughed. "That I can promise you," he said.

Erin put her arms around him and kissed him. He returned the kiss and felt happirt than he had ever felt in a long time.

The sound of someone clearing their throat tore them apart and they turned to see Kevin staring at them.

"Hate to break this up, but we got work to do," he said.

Jay nodded and he and Erin headed to the briefing room to begin another case. Jay was glad that things were going right and he hoped that they would stay that way for a long time. As long as he had Erin Lindsay in his life, nothing else mattered to him. Abby was a distant memory and now he could do what he wanted and live the life he had always dreamed of having with the woman he loved.

22222

"Thanks for letting me crash here," Jay said to Will as he packed up his things.

"No problem," Will said. "I'm glad to hear everything worked out with you two."

"Yeah, they worked out and now I can get back to my life with no baggage," Jay said.

"I'm happy for you, bro," Will said. He hugged his brother and the two did their secret handshake.

"See you soon," Jay said. He left his brother's apartment and headed to Erin's. She opened the door with a smile and let him in.

"Haven't seen you in a while," she said seductively. "Are you here for good?"

He nodded and pulled her to him with a kiss. They ended up making love and felt better than they had in a long time.

She pulled back to look at him. "Is everything okay?" she asked him.

He grinned and smiled at her. "Everything is more than okay," he answered. "I'm with the woman I love and nothing could be better."

She let out a happy moan and they continued letting their feelings at the turn of events be known through passionate lovemaking.

Jay smiled when it was over and felt better than he had in a lot time. Things were finally looking up for them and now they could be together forever and nothing would hold them back.

A/N: And that's the end of this story. I had fun writing it and meant to post it after the episode aired, but my computer died and I didn't get a chance to do so. I hope this will make up for it. Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


End file.
